Some recently deployed lighting systems have offered wireless control. For example, a light fixture or a connected power supply may receive an ON/OFF command over-the-air in response to activation of a wall switch or occupancy sensor or the like that communicates the ON/OFF command wirelessly directly or indirectly to fixture or the power supply device to appropriately activate/deactivate the light source in the fixture. A wireless control switch, sensor or other similar wireless lighting control device may include battery power for the wireless transmitter and any other electronics of the lighting control device. A benefit of the wireless, battery powered control device is that the device can be placed at nearly any location that allows wireless communication without connecting to the building's electrical power supply or other wiring.
Present battery powered control devices for lighting applications or the like often have dedicated indicator lights or status display screens or some other means to provide information to a user regarding a status of the device, such as remaining battery power, device state or the like. However, these additional indicators consume remaining battery power and processing resources and require additional space on/in devices that already have limited available space. In addition, the added components and associated wiring not only increase device complexity and cost but also increase manufacturing time and complexity.